


And Then There Was Bromance

by Q_loves_you



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: BAMF Dick, Bromance, Dick Grayson is a mysterious being, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Q_loves_you/pseuds/Q_loves_you
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team discovers more about Robin than is probably good for their mental health through a series of weird events. Wally is the go-to for all things Robin related.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which Robin Comes Back from Gotham in Bad Shape

The team minus Robin was lounging in front of the TV arguing about what to watch. M’Gann wanted to watch some awful soap opera, Wally claimed to be in support of anything with hot girls in it, Artemis flat out refused soap operas and the objectification of women, and Superboy just wanted to watch static. Luckily, they were interrupted before any violence could start by the zeta tube announcing the arrival of Batman, followed closely by Robin. The team leapt to their feet and raced into the room. Wally sped ahead; Robin had been gone for the past five days and they had heard nothing from him for the past four. When Wally reached the training room, he skidded to a halt in front of his best friend and stared, lost for words. Robin sighed resignedly as the rest of the team entered the room with gasps and dropped jaws.

“What the hell happened to you?” Artemis asked Robin, her voice much higher than usual. Robin glared at the ground. Large, half-healed bruises were visible under his shades, his right arm was wrapped tightly in a cast, and bandages were visible poking out from under his sweatshirt and the bottom of the left leg of his jeans. And he looked tired. As if even standing there was costing him a great effort.

“Robin was injured in Gotham,” Batman said by way of an explanation. “I have business that needs attending to elsewhere, so I’m leaving him in your care while I’m gone. I trust you will look after him.” He turned to Robin. “And I trust that you will not make their job too difficult.” Robin scowled slightly, but nodded his consent. Batman patted him on the shoulder and left.

“So, team, what’ve I missed? Do anything fun while I was gone?” Robin asked casually.

“Apparently nothing as ‘fun’ as you did!” Wally said. “What happened?”

“Just the job, Wally. Things don’t always go as planned. But now I’m totally feeling the aster, so-”

“No. No way are you getting out of telling us,” Artemis said angrily, stepping forward.

“I’m sure Robin has reason for not-” Kaldur began.

“Like hell he has reason,” Conner interrupted, “I want to know what happened.”

“Sheesh, you guys are making such a big deal. It’s really not that bad,” Robin said. He was ignored.

“Robin, please tell us what happened,” M’Gann said. Though they couldn’t see it, Robin rolled his eyes.

“Just a little quality time with ‘Uncle J.’,” he said, “Now, what do we have in the fridge that Wally hasn’t eaten yet? I’m starving.” He started to move toward the kitchen, but Wally stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. Robin winced.

“Uncle J?” Wally asked, uncharacteristically serious. “You mean the-”

“Yeah, yeah, the Joker broke out of Arkham and managed to kidnap me for a while. Then Batman came in and saved the day – and me – and now I’m fine so for the love of the League will you let me get some food?” He stalked past them, limping slightly, and after a moment of shocked silence, they followed him.

“Wait, wait, wait. The Joker?” Artemis exclaimed. “For a while?” Robin nodded absently as he searched the cupboards.

“Yeah. I think he was having a bad day. His heart wasn’t really in it. Guess I’m lucky.”

“This is lucky?” Conner said incredulously. He was extremely confused now.

“Yeah. Last time was way worse.” He straightened up with a wince, some bread, and some ham.

“Last time?” said Artemis as Robin started making his sandwich.

“I don’t like to talk about it.” Robin was having trouble with the plastic wrapping because of his cast.

“Here,” said M’Gann kindly. She took the ham from the boy wonder and made the sandwich for him. Robin looked for a moment like he was going to argue, but thought better of it.

“Thanks,” he said grudgingly.

“What are your injuries?” Kaldur asked. “We were instructed to look after you,” he added when Robin looked at him.

“Couple of bruised ribs, broken arm, sprained my left ankle, a few stitches, and some bruising,” Robin listed. “I had a mild concussion too, but I’m fine now.” He accepted his sandwich from M’Gann, who was staring at him. “What?”

“Dude, how are you standing?” said Wally. Robin gave him a look.

“Practice,” he said simply, finally starting on his sandwich, “Also, it’s been a couple days.”

“Practice?” Conner repeated, his face scrunched up in confusion and anger again.

“I’ve been Robin for going on five years now. It’s not a cushy job. I’ve had much worse injuries,” he replied through a mouthful of sandwich.

“That is horrifying,” Artemis said matter-of-factly, Robin shrugged and winced slightly again.

“I live in Gotham and fight some heavy-duty villains. It’s part of the life.”

There was really no good response to this. Superboy wanted to say something about how Robin should never have gotten accustomed to this sort of thing, but he realized that is would be useless. Wally was fighting the urge to drag Robin straight to the infirmary. He was also sorely tempted to find and kill the Joker and then yell at Batman for allowing his best friend to get into these situations. He settled for punching the counter. Robin looked up at him in surprise and raised an eyebrow. Wally glared back, sending a pointed look at the bandages poking from under his shirt. Robin matched his gaze and Wally looked down, defeated. Then Robin put a hand on his shoulder and Wally looked up again. Robin smiled a little and Wally sighed. The rest of the team watched, utterly bemused. “I think I’m gonna go get some rest,” Robin said. Without waiting for a response, he left.

“What was that about?” Artemis asked as soon as he was gone. She was looking at Wally, who sighed.

“That was the ongoing struggle with myself and Bats over Robin getting injured all the time,” Wally answered, “Robin says Batman doesn’t like it either, and come on, that was not healthy what we saw just now.”

“Is it usual for him to be so unconcerned about his injuries?” Kaldur asked.

“Sometimes,” said Wally, “He wasn’t lying. He’s had much worse injuries, and from the Joker. He probably doesn’t think this is that bad.”

“That really doesn’t make me feel better,” said M’Gann. Kaldur put a hand on her shoulder.

“I’m gonna go check on Rob,” Wally said. He sped off.

“Does it ever occur to any of you that those two know each other better than we know both of them combined?” Kaldur asked. There was a series of nods around the room. “I thought so.”

…

“Rob? Open up!” Wally called through Robin’s door.

“I’m fine, Wally. I just need some sleep,” Robin called back.

“If you don’t open up, I’m going to vibrate my molecules through this door.”

“You can’t vibrate your molecules through solid objects, Wally.”

“Then I’ll try until I bleed all over the place and knock myself out and that’ll all be on you.” The door slid open. Robin stood there, looking up at him resentfully. “Thanks.”

“Well, what do you want?”

“To check on you. Are you sure you’re okay? I know you’ve had worse and all, but this is Joker we’re talking about. Can’t have been fun.”

“No, I wouldn’t call it fun, but I am fine, Wally. Like I said, he was having an off-day, and Batman saved me in practically record time.” He smiled grimly.

“Okay, but if you need anything, ask.”

“Sure thing. How’s the rest of the team?”

“Overwhelmed, I think. It’s not every day your little brother comes home with a sprained ankle, stitches, bruising, and whatever else happened to you.”

“Little brother?” Robin complained, “Tell me they don’t see me as a little brother.”

“You’re the youngest and the shortest,” Wally smirked.

“I’m also the most experienced!”

“Doesn’t change a thing, little bro.”

“Ugh. You should probably go try and whelm the team, then. I’m going to bed.”

“Right. See you.”

“See you, big brother.” Robin smirked and shut the door again.


	2. In Which Robin is an Acrobat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which Robin is an Acrobat, the Team is Duly Impressed, and then There is Bromance

M’Gann had dragged Conner, Artemis, Raquel, and Kaldur to the beach despite the less-than-ideal weather. Zatanna and Wally were still at school. Red Tornado was on league business somewhere, and Dick had the gym to himself.

He stared up at the trapeze, the one he knew had been put in solely for his benefit. He wanted to. A huge part of him wanted nothing more than to fly on the trapeze again.

He started with the parallel bars. Then he moved on to the uneven bars. Then he was on the rings, but only briefly because the part of him that was always in Robin-mode knew that the others would be back soon. And then he was on the trapeze. He was flying and he loved it. This was where he belonged.

Some smallish part of him must have realized when the team entered the room and fell silent as they saw him. He ignored them though and continued until he had finished his routine. Then he came down, got some water, and turned to face his teammates.

“That was amazing!” M’Gann gushed instantly. “It was like you were flying, but without powers!”

“A very impressive display,” Kaldur agreed, nodding. “I knew you were a skilled acrobat, but I had no idea your talents were so…”

“Beautiful?” Zatanna suggested, “Breath-taking? Awesome? Showy?”

“All of the above,” Kaldur said.

“Where did you learn to do that?” Conner asked. “Don’t tell me Batman’s a trapeze artist.”

Robin laughed. The sound was rather strained to those who listened carefully. “Not so much. Batman’s good enough at the acrobatics, but you wouldn’t catch him doing the fancy flips.”

“Yeah, somehow I don’t see that happening,” Wally agreed, smirking at the thought.

“But, seriously, how can you do all that?” Artemis pressed. “I’ve never seen anything like it. Not even when we were under cover in that circus.”

“Thanks. I’m gonna hit the showers. See you at dinner or something,” Robin said. He knew it wasn’t his best deflection ever, but Artemis had shaken him a bit by even mentioning the circus. Today was clearly not a good day for him. Unsurprising, but bound to be anything from irritating to seriously problematic and/or debilitating. He sighed and, reaching his room in the cave, flopped onto his bed.

…

Robin left abruptly, leaving Artemis, Kaldur, M’Gann, Zatanna, Raquel, and Conner looking confused and concerned. Wally frowned, then realised that his teammates were all looking at him.

“Wally, did you know Robin was so…graceful?” M’Gann asked.

“I’ve seen him on the trapeze before, yeah,” said Wally evasively. It was true. Dick was a born show-off, and he reveled in the chance to show Wally that he was such a good acrobat without fear of revealing his identity.

“Do you know where he learned to do it?” Artemis asked.

“Uh, no,” Wally lied.

“We could do some research,” Zatanna suggested, eyes shining at the thought of another investigation.

“What, spy on him?” Raquel asked.

“That could be a serious invasion of privacy,” Kaldur said, “And I don’t think it would be a good idea to risk discovering Robin’s secret identity without permission.”

Zatanna frowned, but nodded anyway.

“Come on,” Artemis groaned. “Why does he get to know everything about us, and we know nothing about him?”

“Because his mentor is the goddamn Batman,” Wally said. “See you at dinner.” He hesitated before saying, “Trust me on this. Don’t go investigating Robin’s life.” He zoomed away.

…

Robin had been lying on his bed for all of a minute before someone was knocking on his door. He groaned and considered just ignoring it, but then the knocker said, “Rob? It’s just me. Me and junk food.” Robin opened the door, and Wally zipped inside and dumped an armful of cookies, chips, and chicken whizzees on the bed. Then he turned to Dick.

“You doing okay?” he asked seriously. Dick shrugged.

“I could be doing better, but we both know I could be doing a lot worse.”

“Come on, Dick.” He enveloped Dick in his arms.

Dick wasn’t crying. He didn’t cry often under normal circumstances, and there would be plenty of abnormal circumstances starting in the coming week. He would cry then. For now, he accepted his best friend’s hug and proceeded to pig out on junk food and then crash on the bed.

…

M’Gann was worried about Robin. He rarely made even a blip on her psychic radar when it was dormant. But earlier, in the gym, he had sent waves of … something over her. And it wasn’t a good something. He was … grieving. She didn’t understand, but then again, most of the team knew very little about Robin beyond what he chose to reveal.

With this (and the fact that for once the whole team was there for dinner) in mind, she, Zatanna, and Kaldur went all out in the kitchen. Artemis, Raquel, and Superboy even tried to help before they were banished to the couch covered in flour.

When dinner was ready, M’gann went to fetch Wally and Robin while Kaldur set the table. She knocked on Robin’s door, and was unsurprised when Wally opened it.

“Hi Wally. Dinner’s ready. You two are still coming, right?”

“Uh, yeah. We’ll be there in a bit.” M’gann glimpsed Robin sitting on the edge of the bed before Wally closed the door. She listened hard, but could only hear muffled voices, not the words. Then the boys emerged and the three of them joined the rest for dinner.


	3. In Which Robin Has a Tragic Backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Robin has a tragic backstory, the team is oblivious, and then there is bromance.

It was just days after the team had walked in on Robin flying.Three days, to be exact. And today, none of the team had seen hide nor hair of their youngest member. Wally was worried, but not terribly so, because even though it was _that day_ , Dick had Bruce and Robin had Batman.

“Recognized. Robin B01.”

The team stopped training (it was mostly just because they couldn’t agree on anything else to do), and turned to the zeta tube where Robin was materializing. Wally waited a moment for Batman to arrive too, but he didn’t. _Oh no._

“Robin!” M’Gann said enthusiastically. “What are you doing here?”

“We thought you were off with Batman today,” Conner added.

“Batman had to go stop a nuclear war or something,” Robin said, looking at Wally. Wally swore mentally. He had told Dick once very specifically “If Bruce ever leaves you when you need him 1) come straight to me and 2) if it’s for anything less than stopping a nuclear war or something, he and I will be having words.” Dick had laughed at the image of Wally trying to have words with the Batman, but had agreed anyway.

“Well, as long as his mission succeeds, we are happy that you’re here,” Kaldur said.

“Cool. So, what are you doing?” Robin asked.

“We were doing some extra training,” Artemis said. “There was nothing good on TV, it’s too cold for most of us to swim, we couldn’t agree on a movie, and the boys wouldn’t go shopping,” she explained.

“You wanna do some sparring?” Conner asked.

Robin hesitated. Wally was half-hoping he would say no, but… “Sure, why not?”

Conner and Robin moved to the middle of the room. Robin didn’t have his utility belt, and Conner would be pulling punches.

The fight began, and Wally watched anxiously. Robin was not going to be at his best, and Wally was worried. At first, it seemed that there was nothing to worry about. Robin dodged with ease, staying on the defensive for the most part until Conner got frustrated. Then he moved into offense, and that was where the trouble started. He managed to land a couple of hits that made Conner blink in surprise.

“Robin?” he said in between moves, “Your hands okay?”

Wally sighed. Dick wasn’t pulling punches on Conner’s super-face, wasn’t using Conner’s momentum against him. He wasn’t fighting smart, and if that wasn’t a major warning sign, Wally didn’t know what was.

“Uh, maybe we should do something else?” he suggested helplessly, but Robin wasn’t listening. The rest of the team had started muttering too. Before they knew what was happening, Robin had missed a punch, overbalanced, and fallen.

ROBIN: FAIL

The team all looked around with wide eyes. Robin failing was a rare thing, and he had _never_ failed like that before.

Why today? Today of all days there had to be a major, Batman-requiring crisis. He sighed. Dick’s parents’ death anniversary was never a good day. Then he blinked and Robin vanished. _Well shit._

He stood up. “See you later,” he muttered, and sped away before the others could react.

***

He found Dick in a spare bedroom. Presumably, he was trying not to be found, but Wally was not having that. He sat down on the bed next to Dick and gingerly put an arm around his shoulders.

“Dick, I…” Wally sighed. Kid Mouth had nothing to say. Dick didn’t need a speech though. He just leaned into Wally’s shoulder.

“They’ve been gone for five years. I shouldn’t be collapsing like this,” he said quietly. He wasn’t crying, and Wally couldn’t decide if this was more or less disturbing.

“Dick, it’s okay to collapse sometimes.”

“No. I need to…stay traught. Be here for the team.”

“That’s dumb. You’re here and together and traught all the time. You can take a few days for yourself.”

“…Thanks, Wally,” Dick said after a moment, “Just with Bruce being gone, it’s…I could spend the day with Alfred, but I thought being here would be better.”

“And?”

Dick shrugged. “At least I’ve got you.”

Wally grinned. “Couldn’t get rid of me if you tried.”


	4. In Which Robin Knows a Lot of Languages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Robin knows a lot of languages, the team asks questions...

“God, this is so annoying!” Wally groaned.

“What is it?” M’Gann asked, floating over.

The team minus Zatanna and Rocket was lounging around in the cave. M’Gann was looking through a cookbook, Conner was brooding in the corner, Kaldur was reading, Dick was doing something on his wrist computer, and Artemis was fiddling with some arrows on the floor.

“French homework,” Wally sighed. “I’m terrible at languages, and French is ridiculous!”

“It can’t be harder than English was to learn,” said Kaldur, looking curiously at Wally’s homework.

“English isn’t that hard,” Artemis contradicted him. “I mean, if Baywatch can learn it, it can’t be too challenging.”

“Hey!”

“Actually, I thought English was harder than French, though that could be because French is more similar to … well … all the Romance languages,” Robin mused.

“Wait, English isn’t your first language?” Artemis (and the rest of the team) stared at Robin accusingly.

Robin said something very fast in a language none of them recognized or understood. Wally was the only one who didn’t look shocked. Robin sighed and spoke again, this time in French. “Je parle beaucoup de langues parce que c’est necessaire pour les missions étrangères. Batman m’a enseigné le franҫais, l’allemand, l’espagnol, la russe, le chinois, le polonaise, et un peu du japonais, hongrois, italien, et arabe. Wally, si tu as besoin d’aide avec tes devoirs, je serais heureux de t’aider.” He paused. “Je serai dans ma chambre.”

The team watched him go with open mouths. Wally sighed as the stares turned simultaneously toward him as soon as Robin was out of sight.

“Why do you always look at me when Rob does something weird?”

“Because you are the one who knows him best, and therefore the most qualified to explain his actions to us.”

“Well, sorry, but I’ve got nothing. I don’t speak French well, so I have very little idea of what he said. I think the gist of it was that he knows a lot of languages.”

“What was that first language he was speaking?” M’Gann asked. Wally sighed. Clearly, they were not getting the point.

“That was his first language, which he rarely uses unless he’s upset.”

“Was he upset?” Conner asked.

“Why would he be upset?” Artemis said. “We didn’t say anything wrong, did we?” She directed this last part at Wally.

“Guys! Stop assuming I know everything about Robin!” Wally snapped. He stood up and glared at them all. “I don’t know everything about him, and even if I did, what makes you think I’m going to share?” He left without a backward glance, taking his homework with him.

“Wow,” Artemis said. “That was unexpected.”

“Maybe we shouldn’t pry into Robin’s life as much,” M’Gann said uncertainly.

“Or maybe he could actually tell us something about himself,” Artemis grumbled.

“Robin has a right to a secret identity,” Kaldur said calmly.

“He’s the only one on the team who hasn’t shared yet,” Conner pointed out.

“It is not exactly his choice, though. Batman’s orders.”

Artemis scowled. “He doesn’t have to tell us his name. But he could tell us something. Seriously, what do we even know about the kid?”

There was a thoughtful pause.

“He’s an acrobat. He lives in Gotham. He’s worked with Batman for almost five years. He has a high pain tolerance, and he’s a detective,” Conner said, “For a start.”

“He likes ham sandwiches and sugary cereals,” M’Gann said.

“He is a good leader,” Kaldur added.

“He speaks several languages, and he has a good sense of humor,” M’Gann continued.

Artemis shrugged and figured listing things they knew about Robin was more productive than arguing. “He takes his utility belt everywhere.”

“He and Wally and Roy know each other’s secret identities.”

“He’s sneaky. He’s good at computers and math.”

“…He’s a paranoid little freak.”

“He is good at acting.”

“And hiding emotions.”

“And hiding in general.”

There was silence for a few moments.

“Why did he become Robin?” M’Gann asked finally. “How did he and Batman meet? Are they related?”

No one had an answer.

“How did he become such a good acrobat?” Conner wondered.

“What is his first language if it’s not English?”

“What does he do outside of Robin?”

“What color are his eyes? What’s his name?”

They all looked at each other uncomfortably.

“He’ll tell us when he’s ready,” M’Gann said, though she didn’t sound as though she really believed it.

“Or when Batman’s ready,” Conner said.

Kaldur opened his mouth to respond, but before he could say anything, Robin entered the room.

“Hey guys, new mission from Batman. Suit up!” he said cheerfully. If he had overheard any of their conversation, he didn’t show any outward sign. He ran off to change.

“We must respect Robin’s privacy,” Kaldur said firmly. “Do not bring up these questions to him.”

The others nodded their agreement with varying degrees of resentment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter didn't have much of a conclusion, so it's probably a to be continued!  
> Also French is not my first language, but I did take it for several years, so hopefully the French is mostly accurate.


End file.
